


You Don't Get a Second Chance

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Angst, failed first impressions, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: The night had been an utter disaster, which leaves Lily miserable and rather embarrassed. Hopefully James can put things right.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursely/Vernon Dursley (mentioned)
Series: Day by Day [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You Don't Get a Second Chance

Lily was mad, and she was absolutely certain that there wasn't a time that she'd been more upset with James. Well... Maybe that had been a bit of an exaggeration, throughout their years at school she could hardly think of a time when she'd been so upset with James. But now it was different, not only had he managed to ruin everything tonight she was absolutely certain Tuney would never speak to her again. Hell, it had been a downright miracle that Petunia agreed to meet up with her and James for dinner, an chance that she'd happily grabbed at since the were so frequently on the outs these days. 

Lily hated how resentful Tuney was, she just wanted her older sister to be a part of her life. It was almost something that if she could she might even consider giving up magic for. Going back to the old days when she'd been small and Tuney was her protector, and they two of them braved the world.... Well Lily braved the world while Petunia continually warned to be careful and not to scrape up her knees or stain her dress because mummy wouldn't be pleased.

Now. None of that mattered because apparently James Potter despite everything else was still the prick he had been since they'd met all those years ago. The only trouble was that she loved him now, and that just wasn't fair. Why did this have to be so complicated?

If this sort of thing had happened back then Lily could have gladly ignored James, and continually rejected him but things were different now. Now Lily wanted James in her life, just like she wanted Petunia... Which meant she needed to accept Petunia's fiance Vernon. Now, Lily couldn't stand him but for Petunia she would and James had promised to be on his best behavior tonight. But one thing led to another, plates crashed, Vernon turned purple and Petunia cried and they all hastily left the restaurant before anything worse could possibly happen. It was why Lily was still wearing the same dress laying on the bed clutching a pillow to her chest tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. 

There was a knock at the door, "Lil?"

"Go away James," Lily replied firmly, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Clearly James was not in the mood to listen as he simply opened the door and entered sitting besides her on the bed judging by the slight dip in the mattress, "I would do that, however there is the slight hitch that I live here too."

She could picture James grin but didn't want to look at him still mad over some of the things he'd said to Vernon a mere couple hours before. 

"I said go away."

"I ordered from that takeaway place you like," James was clearly ignoring what she was trying to say to him, "the place with those crispy fried things? Thought you might be hungry-"

"James," Lily sat up, "what part of I'm mad at you don't you understand?" Lily raised her brow.

"I know," James shrugged, "I'm trying to fix it, it's why I ordered the takeaway"

"As if that can really a make up for all that happened," Lily snorted laying back down on the bed and sighed deeply, "Can we just pretend like we're normal for once?"

"Normal?" James cocked his head, "why in Merlin's name would you want that?"

"Because magic is what's put us into this mess," Lily huffed, "it doesn't make things better or more wonderful... It just makes it... Difficult," she sighed, "sometimes I wish I could just give it all up."

"Y-You don't mean that do you?" James sounded stricken.

"And if I did?" Lily replied.

There was silence, James seemed to be thinking over her words, "I mean then you and I would have never met..." he shrugs, "surely your not saying-"

James was right, she hadn't thought about it quite like that, it was what brought the two of them together... Even if she'd shared annoyance with many of his antics over the years. Lily sat up and saw the truly hangdog expression on James face.

"I... No I didn't mean that," Lily gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really did try my best you know," James sighed, "he's just such an insufferable git ya 'know?"

Lily laughed slightly, "I know."

"Anyway we'll get your sister something really nice for Christmas or her birthday or something," James suggested, "try and make up for all this, okay?"

"Okay," Lily nodded her head in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "Can we just pretend like we're normal for once?"](%E2%80%9DURL%E2%80%9D).
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt here.


End file.
